We believe that a comparison of proteins that are very closely related in sequence, but have different temperature/activity profiles will most likely yield useful information on the origins of ADK thermostability. On this basis we have proposed to carefully compare the three dimensional structures of three adenylate kinases . Station 14 BM-C was used for data to collect data under cryogenic conditions at a single wavelength close to I A.